Saw : The Sunnydale Project
by angel3db
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of season five of Buffy and is a Saw crossover. After a night she'll never fully remember Buffy wakes up in an abandoned warehouse where she's at the mercy of the serial killer Jigsaw.
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Saw**

**The Sunnydale Project**

Takes place in the beginning of season five of Buffy and is a Saw crossover. After a night she'll never fully remember Buffy wakes up in an abandoned warehouse where she's at the mercy of the serial killer Jigsaw.

A/N This will be a very short story and there will be character death so don't get mad if your favorite character dies. Also this is just an experimental fic of sorts.

Chapter 1

Waking Up

The soft sound of hissing gas could be heard as a pretty blond woman struggled to come out of her unconsciousness. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she came to life, opening her mouth and gasping for air. Getting her groggy limbs to work, she lifted herself off of the floor of the pitch dark room and fell down woosily coughing and gasping from shock and what she knew had to be some kind of sleeping drug that was going through her body.

The last thing she could remember was walking to the Bronze to meet Willow and Xander and then a gloved hand going over her nose and mouth with a funny smelling rag. Pushing that to the back burners of her mind Buffy managed to get to her feet, but as she moved forward she realized that her ankle was chained to something. Feeling her way over to a pipe in the corner, she reached down and pulled at her chain that was attached to it.

"What the hell is going on?! Where am I?" she yelled out to no one as she turned into her corner, touching the wall for a light switch. Suddenly she smelled something sour and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "God, what is that smell?"

With a loud click and an even louder buzzing sound, the very bright fluorescent lights in the room came to life, lighting up in rows, as she hit the light switch. She was nearly blinded by the sudden change from pitch black to bright white and squinted in pain, holding up her arms to cover her face. It took her a moment but her eyes finally started to adjust, and she looked around the room.All that she could make out was that she was in what appeared to be a warehouse because of the wooden crates and old looking factory machines. As her gaze went towards the center of the room, a look of horror came over her face.

There in the middle of the room was Giles hanging by a noose, his skin deathly pale and a chair kicked over under his feet. Watching his dead, lifeless body swing back and forth, Buffy leaned over, gagging and coughing up vomit. Sinking to her knees, as tears fell down her cheeks, she thought about the man that was like a father and mentor to her. After a few moments she pulled herself together and stood back to her feet. Summoning her Slayer strength she gave a final tug to the shackle that was around her leg and snapped it off.

With shaky legs she walked over to her Watcher and stared up at his face. Wiping the last of her tears off of her face she reached down, picked up the chair, and stepped up on it so she could reach the rope around his neck. As she was about to take the rope away from around his neck, she suddenly looked down at his mouth and saw something black sticking out of it. Letting out a sigh and a wince she opened his mouth and pulled out a small tape.

Looking it over she saw that it had the words 'play me' written on the side of it. As her mind flashed back to when she first overlooked the room, she remembered seeing a table with something sitting on it. Looking behind herself, she saw that only a few feet away on a table sat a white envelope. Saying a silent prayer for Giles she stepped down off of the chair and walked over to the table slowly. Making sure nothing would jump out of the shadows at her, she picked up the envelope and saw that her name was written across it in black letters.

Opening it, she emptied out it's contents and found a tape recorder, a tiny flashlight, and a key. Pocketing the key and the flashlight she picked up the tape, popped it in and pressed play. As she did a chilling deep, raspy, sinister male voice came from the tape. As it spoke, Buffy's expression was fearful, but the thought of how does this person know me, was written across her face.

_"Hello Buffy you wanna play a game?"_ the voice asked with a slight pause._ "Through most of your teen years you've been the hero. Saving those that needed to be saved and putting your life at risk. Well tonight will be no different. Before we start I want it to be perfectly clear that you can walk out of here at anytime, anytime at all. But if you do and try to go to the police you'll be condemning your family and loved ones to death. Xander, Willow, Dawn they're all here. So choose what you do Slayer. Speaking of choices your Watcher made one earlier today. When he awoke in this place he saw me standing over you about to put one of my...devices around your head. To save your life I offered him a choice, it was going to be either his life or yours and he chose you." _the killer said with a hardy chuckle making Buffy stop the tape.

'He did that for me?' she asked as another tear threatened to fall. A sneer crossing her features instead, because of what she was going to do to this guy if she ever caught him, she composed herself yet again and played the rest of the tape.

_"When you walk out of this room, you will find a series of marked doors. Behind each door you will find one or more of your friends in danger. Friends that you will have to either save or watch die. You will also find in the room a key that will open up a door to another room. And don't think for one second that your Slayer strength or speed will help you this time. Let the game begin."_


	2. Chapter 2 I Choose You

A/N Thanks for the review Faithless-7. I'm glad you're liking this fic so far. This is gonna get real graphic...well a little bit anyway so I'm going to put this in the M rated section so no one finds this offensive and I get this story deleted. I hope you'll stay with this story.

Chapter 2

I Choose You

As the tape recorder clicked off Buffy inwardly struggled not to toss the damn thing across the room. Putting it in her jacket pocket instead, she gave one final look to Giles before opening the door. Walking out she saw a long stretch of hallway, the darkness of it not dissolving her fear. Seeing another lightswitch she flicked it on and watched as the hallway was cast eerily in a dark green illumination. Pushing aside all fear and doubt she slowly walked down the hallway past a series of doors until she finally came to a big metal one with the letters W and X forever written across it with what she knew wasn't red paint. She knew that it was blood.

Putting her ear to the part of the door, that didn't have blood on it, she heard muffled voices shouting. Muffled voices that she immediately recognized.

"Xander! Willow!" she shouted as she pounded on the heavy solid door. Taking the key out of her pocket she nervously placed it in the key hole and heard it click. As she tried to open it however it seemed to be stuck. Once again tapping into her Slayer strength, she hit the door over and over again until finally it started to open. Giving it a running charge, she hit the door one last time and nearly fell through the other side as it jumped open.

With wide eyes she saw that both Xander and Willow were tied with metal alloyed cable and gagged at opposite ends of a short table with two revolvers standing up by wires and pointing at both of them. She immediately wanted to run forward and help them but by the looks of things the wires were running through where the triggers of the guns were. Hearing a clicking sound, she looked on top of the table and saw a timer counting down from four minutes.

"Oh God."

Flashback

Hours Before

Getting out of the car with Willow, Xander hiked up the collar of his jacket, filling a strange chill in the air. Something felt strange about tonight and he couldn't figure out where that feeling could've been coming from.

"Xander are you okay?" Willow asked as she gave him a look. "You're shivering."

"I'm fine, Will's." Xander lied, with a grin. Seeing that she was about to say something about that, he quickly added. "Hey do you wanna stay out here and wait for Buffy or go in the Bronze and get a table?"

As she sat there pondering that, something got out of the car behind them on its hands and knees. It was in a red robe and had a strangely shaped head with long, tangly dark hair. Alongside the car, the thing moved even closer and half leaned, half stood up slowly. As it's head hit the light, one could see that it wasn't a demon but someone wearing a strange boar mask with red markings on the side of it's face. Taking a taser gun out of it's pocket, the figure suddenly shot Willow in the back with it, sending the beautiful red head convulsing to the ground in a heap. With animalistic rage it suddenly rushed upon Xander as he's distracted by the plight of his friend and grabbed him.

End Flashback

In her minds eye, Buffy remembered that when she had knocked the door open she had triggered a chain reaction. Glancing back at said door, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw a pulley system down by the door. As she turned back around towards her friends to see how she could help them, her foot suddenly hit something. Looking down she saw that it was another tape along with a key attached to it. Quickly taking off the key she slapped the tape in the tape recorder and pushed the play button.

_"Ahhh so you've stumbled onto the first of my games."_ Jigsaw started._ "As I told you earlier Buffy tonight is full of choices and you have to make them. Both of those revolvers you see before you have wires running through them that will trigger the guns sending bullets through the brains of your friends as soon as the timer reaches zero. The guns will also go off if they are disturbed or if you move one of your friends out of the chair they are sitting in right now. And don't think that you can break their bonds, because they're made out of a special alloy. An alloy that's Slayer proof. Your goal is simple. Use the same key that you used to enter this room to unlock one of your friends before the timer goes off. Keep in mind that if you do save one of your friends and they leave this place, you and the others will die. Choose carefully and move quickly or lose both of your friends."_

"No..." Buffy said to herself as she looked at the timer which now read three minutes. Carefully moving forward she took the gag out of Xander's mouth and then Willow's.

"Buffy, what's going on here?" Xander and Willow seemed to ask at the same time.

"I...I don't know but Giles is dead." she said lowering her head in silence.

"What?!" Xander shouted as he struggled against his bonds.

"Xander calm down before you make one of those thingies trigger those guns." Buffy warned, before she had an idea. "Willow can you use your magic and... and do something? I mean can you make the guns change directions or...or disappear?"

"No...no I can't. I don't know what it is about this place but it's blocking me from using the magicks."

"So what are we gonna do?" Buffy asked nervously. "Come on Willow you're the brains of this gang...tell me what to do."

"I...I..." was all that Willow could say as she looked around. For the first time in her life she couldn't find a solution to the problem. Seeing her plight Xander offered to do something.

"I know what we can do." Xander said meeting Buffy's gaze evenly. "You have to let me die."

"Xander..."

"Buffy we're running out of time." he cut her off. "This sick freak made sure that you would have a choice, so it's either Willow or we both die."

"Xander what are you doing?" Willow asked as she tried her 'resolve face.' And for the first time in both of their lives, as she looked into his eyes, she saw that he didn't even flinch at seeing it.

"Willow, I love you." Xander started as a tear freely fell down his cheek. "I mean do you really think that I want to leave you? Any of you?"

"Xander you can't do this." Willow replied, joining him in his fit of tears.

"It's my choice Will's. My life." he told her. "Now Buffy do it. We got less then a minute."

"No Buffy don't. Let me die." Willow pleaded.

"Buffy do it!!!!!" Xander screamed, making the Slayer jump into action. Grabbing the key, she chose one of her best friends to save and unlocked their shackles, before using her Slayer strength to knock them out of the way before the fatal bullet was fired.

Everything happened so fast that time itself seemed to stop for them so they could see what had happened. The bullet pierced Xander's forehead so quickly that Buffy had little time to shield herself as his blood rained on her face. With wide eyes she could only watch as brain matter smeared the wall and as Xander, chair and all fell to the floor. With one gurgle and blood pumping out of his head wound and mouth, Xander took one final shuddering breath before he was no more. Falling down to her knees Buffy could only listen as Willow let out a cry that would end all cries.


	3. Chapter 3 Faith of An Enemy

A/N Thanks again Faithless-7 for your support. I guess me and you are the only one's who enjoy Saw and Buffy mixed together. No matter my work will continue. There's only two chapters left after this one so I'm dedicating this one to you.

Chapter 3

The Faith Of An Enemy

Using the key, Buffy had used to save her Willow unlocked his bonds and pulled Xander's dead body in a tight hug. Ignoring the blood that was now smearing her clothes, Willow sat there and rocked him back and forth crying into his shoulder.

Buffy stood back heart broken because she couldn't save him. For the past several years he had been her best friend, her rock. Now he was gone. Wanting to get this sick game over with she steeled herself before putting her hand on the red head's shoulder. It just broke her heart to see her this way.

"Willow, come on we have to go."

"No, I just need more time." Willow replied weakly.

"That's the one thing that we don't have." Buffy replied with a sigh. "Willow we have to save..."

"This is all your fault!" Willow yelled out as she looked up at Buffy angrily. "If you had'nt have come to Sunnydale he would still be alive."

Taking a step back out of shock, Buffy was again taken aback as Willow lurched forward and gave her a hug around her legs. Soaking her jeans in Xander's copper smelling blood.

"Buffy...Buffy, I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." Buffy whispered as she got down on her knees and hugged Willow back. "It's okay."

After a moment of holding and comforting each other Willow looked up and met Buffy's dark green eyed gaze.

* * *

"So what do you know about what's going on so far?" Willow asked as they both walked down another dark hallway, Buffy's flashlight shining guiding their way as they looked for the next clue.

"All I know for sure is that when I catch this guy, I'm so kicking his ass."

"I'm talking about any clues you've gathered so far?" Willow asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well um, whoever this is, he knows me. I mean he knows all of us, even that I'm the Slayer." Buffy said swallowing hard. 'And I also know that he's killed two of our friends.' she added silently.

"Do you think it's somebody we faced before?"

"I doubt it, I mean it just doesn't fit anybodies MO. All of the monsters we've faced so far have all just attacked me more directly. They we'rent keen on the planning."

"Maybe I should just leave and come back for..."

"No...no. Whoever did this to us made it clear that if any of us leave before this 'game' was over, that he would kill us all."

"Buffy look." Willow said as she pointed to a door. Following her gaze Buffy saw a blood smeared image of a cross on the door with the words 'Faith becomes you.' written under it.

"Well here goes nothing." Buffy said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the key for the door. Opening it she saw a room lit with hundreds of tall candles and an unconscious figure that stood tied to a pole with metal chains. "Will's stay here. I'll be right back." as she walked through the door, it automatically slammed close behind her.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled as she pounded on the door with her little fists. "Buffy!"

* * *

"Willow!" Buffy shouted back as she turned around and hit the solid metal door. "Damn." she said as she kicked it. "Willow if you can here me, I'm okay. Just stay where you are and I'm gonna find a way out of here." Turning Buffy was about to walk to the figure when she saw a small cart with a micro cassette tape on it. Letting out a growl she walked over to the cart. picked up the tape and popped it in.

_"Hello again Buffy. I see you've made it this far in the game." _Jigsaw spoke to her._ "The half naked young woman you see before you is none other then an old enemy of yours. She has caused nothing but pain and misery in your life. In many ways she is the mirror image of you. Where you've known love and the touch of ones that loved you, she has known only pain and abuse. The object of this game is very simple because you can take two courses of action. You can leave your enemy here and let her suffer her fate and take the key that's laying at her feet. That key can unlock the door to this room aswell as the one to your next challenge. Or you can try one or two ways to save her. If you look over to your left you'll see a small clear container with a clear bubbling substance in it." _

As he said that Buffy looked over to her left and sure enough there sat the container, with a big metal stand holding it in place, so even she couldn't move it or pour it out .

_"When you walked into this room, you activated a pulley system that dropped the key to her chains into a container of acid. The key is made up from duranium alloy and will take ten minutes to dissolve. If you choose to save her this way then you must stick your hand into the acid and pull out the key before it is no more. But be warned, the acid is so potent that it will start to melt your hand away. It will do so much damage that even your Slayer healing won't be able to fix it."_

"Well that sounds reassuring." Buffy said to herself as the tape continued.

_"Or you can take the second option. Underneath one of these candles is the key to her chains. But I must warn you to be careful. Smeared on her body and on the floor leading to your enemy is a flammable substance. If one of the candles or even a flicker of the flame touches the floor, it will lead back to her and burn her alive. Even if you choose this path some of the candles will burn down quicker then the others and will ignite the substance anyway. And don't think about blowing out the candles. All of them are made out of a special wax and wick so they can't be extinguished. Watch your step, because even you might be in danger. Tink carefully about what you will do and if at first you don't succeed, try try again."_

"Tink?" Buffy asked herself with a raised eyebrow, as the tape clicked off. "This guy pulls together all of this elaborate stuff and he can't even speak correct english?" shaking that thought out of her mind, she looked to the floor and saw why the sadistic bastard had told her to watch her step. Because scattered all across the floor was broken glass. And looking down at her feet, she had just now noticed that she was barefoot. "Damn!" Buffy cursed aloud. "First things first." she said as she walked over to the woman hanged up and bent down to pick up the key. Even if this girl was an enemy there was no way she was just going to leave her in this crazy place.

Pocketing the key, she looked up to the girl before her. She was smeared in some kind of Vaseline-like ointment and was skinny like she was, but she had very generous curves, wearing nothing but a black bra and panties. But something seemed very familiar about her. Moving a lock of long raven black hair, out of the girls, bruised and battered face, Buffy made two discoveries. One she was looking at the face of her most hated enemy Faith and two whoever had kidnapped them all had to be severely strong in order to beat and subdue, her sister Slayer.

Dropping her hair back down, Buffy took an uneasy step back to think. She could just leave Faith here and let her suffer but then... 'I'll be just like the freak that has us trapped here.' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and braced herself. With a groan of pain she stepped out onto the glass and walked towards the first candle.

After a few moments of walking and unsuccessful searching, Buffy stared down at her bare feet and winced at the fact that they were now bloodied and looked mutilated. Pushing through the pain, because someone's life was at stake she desperately went around the room, holding the flashlight, looking under the candles, trying to find the key. Not having any luck, she looked to the container and saw her only other chance. Watching as a candle was minutes, no seconds from breaking down and falling to the floor, she ran forward, slashing her feet and putting all fear aside she plunged her hand into the clear container of acid.

Not knowing where her screams started or ended, she had to watch as the flesh on her hand started to deteriorate, even as she gripped the key.

* * *

Willow watched nervously as the door, Buffy dissappeared behind, finally started to open. Just as quickly as she ran forward, she stepped back as she saw Buffy half carrying, half supporting a woman out of the room. It took her a minute to figure out who it was but she gasped as she recognized the battered face.

"Faith?" she asked, as she then looked down at Buffy's hand and feet. Her hand was severely blistered and was bubbling with white foam and the poor girls feet were a bloody mess. "Buffy, what..."

"It's a long story." Buffy replied as Faith started to cough and groggily open her eyes. As brown eyes met green ones, brown suddenly snapped.

"What the hell did you do to me, bitch?!" Faith asked angrily as she pushed away from Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4 Burning Love

Chapter 4

Burning Love

It took a combined effort but both Buffy and Willow managed to calm Faith down enough for her to listen. It wasn't to much of a feat because Faith was still loopy on the drugs that were pumped into her body, but it was an effort nonetheless. Filling her in on what was going on all Faith could do was stare at Buffy after she had told her that she had just saved her life. Giving her a questioning look, Faith smiled and punched Buffy lightly on the shoulder.

"Damn, B who the hell did you piss off?" she asked as she went into a violent coughing fit.

"You're welcome Faith." Buffy mocked angrily. "I mutilate myself to save you and..."

"Guys come on, focus." Willow said more then a little annoyed. "Faith do you remember anything about what happened before you got here?"

Flashback

Stockton, California

Northern California Women's Facility

Day

Across the yard inmates played cards and exercised behind tall fences capped with razor-sharp concertina wire. Shaking his head at thinking about how these women had messed up their lives , the chief guard Eddie, picked up a phone and called down the yard.

"Inmate 430019, coming out!" as he yelled that a buzzer sounded and a thick metal door slid open. After a few moments Faith walked out into the sunlight and surveyed the inmates with a cold look in her eye.

This was her second day after being transfered here from LA and some of her 'new friends' had already tried to rape her. After showing them who was really the top dog, she knew that she had to watch her back. Going over to some exercise equipment, she started to work out by herself, doing pull-ups on a high bar, while the other women played basketball and gossiped all around her. Feeling someone coming up behind her, she was about to do a back kick, when she turned her head and saw that it was only Eddie. Probably the only nice guard she'd met since being in jail period.

"Oh shit, you scared the hell out of me." Faith said as she let go of the bar and dropped down in front of him and the other two guards behind him carrying shotguns.

"Sorry, but you gotta visitor." he said as she looked at him suspiciously. The only two people who would ever try to visit her were either Angel or the Council. 'But would the Council really try to get me here?' she thought to herself. "Is it a tall guy with spiked up black hair?" she asked hoping that it was Angel, even though she was aware that it was broad daylight.

"No it's some blond." Eddie told her as he led her into the building and towards the visitor room.

The bars slid open and Faith entered the visitor's area and sat down at her assigned booth. As she nervously looked up, she saw someone standing up with their back turned to her with long flowing blond hair. Picking up the phone she nervously asked...

"Buffy?"

Responding to the name the figure turned around and Faith's eyes widened as the figure's wig fell off and she saw that the thing was wearing a scary boar mask.

"What the fuc..." Faith was barely able to get out as she hung up the phone and backed up as the thing jumped through the Plexiglas, shattering it. It tucked and rolled on the other side, rolling to it's feet just in time to duck the swinging billy club from one of the guards. It quickly dispatched him, then wrenched the arm of a second guard around and flipped him to the floor. Taking the oppurtunity, it turned and zapped Faith with a taser, before picking up her prone body and diving through a nearby window.

As both of them plummeted from the high window and crashed down onto the roof of a parked car, caving it in and shattering the windows, the thing quickly rolled off of the car. Punching Faith hard in the face, after hearing her groaning, to make sure she was truly knocked out, it snatched her off of the car and started to run, even as the prison guards came too and started to shoot down at them.

End Flashback

"I felt electricity going through my body and then I woke up here."

"This guy is so going down." Buffy grumbled as she tried to crack her knuckles forgetting all about her damaged hand. Grimacing, she looked over to Willow as she started talking.

"And that's all you saw? You didn't see anything else that could tell us anything about this guy?"

"Hey, I was being pumped full of electricity!" Faith shouted back to the red head. "What the hell do you expect out of me?"

"Guys, stop. This isn't getting us anywhere." Buffy said as she started thinking. "I think we're missing out on the obvious here. I think I know who's doing this to us now."

"Who?"

"The Council." Buffy concluded. "Think about it. Before Giles was fired by them he used to send in regular reports on us all the time. I mean who else would know so much about us and be this powerful to abduct all of us like this?"

" You might be right..."

"Come on Willow it's the only thing that makes sense." she went on. "The Council has hated me and you guys too, because you've been helping me, since the beginning."

"Let's just keep going." the wiccan started as she took off her sweater and handed it to Faith. "We'll just have to figure that out later on."

Taking Willow's lead Buffy allowed Faith to lean on her slightly for support as they walked up a set of stairs and walked down another hallway. Only seeing two doors down the endless stretch of hallway, they walked to the second one at the end that read 'love, blood, or friendship.' Gving each other a look they used the latest key on the door and watched as it opened up to a huge factory like room. As they looked inside even further they saw five huge numbered metal chambers, sitting up and about the size of coffins.

Seeing an envelope sitting on the floor, Willow walked over to it, picked it up and saw a key along with a tape. Holding the key tightly she handed the tape to Buffy, only for the Slayer to roll her eyes at her and show her, her burned hand and indicate that she was busy holding Faith. Inwardly wincing, she took the recorder out of Buffy's back pocket and popped in the tape.

_"Finally Buffy you've made it to your last test. Did you enjoy your last game? Knowing you, you probably spoiled the fun and saved Faith, but no matter. What you see before you now are what's called a sound proof fire chamber. Inside them are Anya, Tara, Dawn, Joyce, and your boyfriend Riley and as I said they can't hear you. The doors to the chambers aren't locked from the outside and there's no time limit. The only catch is that as soon as you open one of those doors, the other chambers will lock, fill with a short burst of gas and will be flared up with a jet stream of fire that will send them to hell. Think wisely Buffy. Knowledge will be your key to success."_

As the tape stopped all three of them looked at each other, seemingly thinking the same thing. What are we going to do now.

Flashback

Summers' Residence

Finally finishing her homework for the weekend, Dawn got off of her bed and started to stretch. She had been sitting in the same position for an hour and her body went stiff. Remembering that she was supposed to meet her friend Janice, she ran downstairs and into the kitchen in search of her mom.

"Mom." she called out, not seeing her. Looking down at the Snoopy watch, that Xander had bought her last year, she was right when she thought that it was time for her mother to have fixed dinner by now. Going through the rest of the house, looking for her, she finally decided that maybe she should call Buffy. Walking back into her room she was about to pick up the phone, when she looked up and noticed that her window was wide open.

Knowing full well that she didn't leave it open she suddenly felt a bit uneasy. Looking the room over she also saw that her closet door was slightly ajar. Slowly inching towards it, the door suddenly burst open and she was engulfed in darkness, even as the unconscious form of her mother fell out of the closet.

UC Sunnydale Campus

Night

With a shake of her head Tara walked out of her Wicca meeting, carrying her books tightly to her chest. The girls in the group meant well but they had alot to learn when it came to being a true witch. Walking down the dark hallway, she suddenly felt a cold chill in the air. It was as if someone was walking over her grave. Feeling a presense behind her, she turned around and saw a dark figure wearing a hooded cloak.

"Hello Tara." the thing called out in an terrifyingly demonic like voice.

Not feeling right and feeling some dark power rising from the figure Tara ran through the hallway, throwing her books to the floor as the hooded figure chased her. Not caring that it was gaining speed on her, she ran into a classroom, up the tiers of chairs, and tried to get out the back door but found that it was locked. Seeing her the figure chased her up the stairs, then back down as Tara tried to get away but was soon cornered. Not knowing what else to do Tara screamed and threw a chair at him, making him collapse to the floor. Tara stood there panting, not knowing what to do, because the only way out of the room now was to step over her stalker.

Deciding to risk it, she prepared to step over the prone figure only for it to grab her leg. Letting out a blood curdling scream she fell in a heap as he injected her in the leg, with some form of sleeping agent in a syringe.

Restview Cemetery

Hours Later

"So you mean to tell me that Santa is real?" Riley was asking Anya as the two walked slowly through the cemetery. Every since the whole Dracula incident, where Buffy was enthrolled by the Dark Prince, he wanted to know all about the other supernatural beings that he was unaware of.

"Yeah but he doesn't so much as deliver presents as he disembowels children." Anya replied as she heard a noise.

"Hold that thought." he e said as he took out his handgun. They then both looked and saw something rustling in the bushes.

As he was about to go over and investigate a noise from behind made them turn, and then something came out of the bushes. Riley tried to grab it, but it shoved him out of the way. Going for Anya instead, it punched her hard in the jaw making her go flying backward into a tree and fall to the ground. Getting his bearings the figure pounced on top of him making him scream, before he was quickly knocked out. Anya lifted her head and saw the mask wearing person coming for her. Not being able to do anything about it, she could only taste the blood that trickled out of her mouth as her head dropped back onto the ground and she went unconscious.

End Flashbacks

"I think we should just all choose a door and open them at the same time." Faith suggested as the drugs started to wear off. "It's better if two die, then four."

"Faith, if you make one more stupid suggestion like that, I'm gonna slap you so hard you'll still feel it next year." Buffy threatened.

"Slap me with what, raggedy hand." before they could get into it, again Willow interrupted them as she spoke.

"Actually, Faith that's not a bad idea." Willow replied as the wheels in her mind started to turn.

"What!" Buffy shouted. "Willow what's wrong with you? How could you think about sacrificing..."

"I'm not thinking about sacrificing anyone!" Willow uncharacteristically shouted back, making Buffy shut up for once. "Tara is in there too...my Tara."

"Red's a lesbi..." Faith stopped whispering to Buffy, as she looked up and saw that her blond counterpart was glaring at her. "Sor...ry."

"I was thinking that we could get some rope tie it around the door handles and pull all of them open at the same time."

"I know where we can get some rope." Buffy replied with a grimace.

* * *

Going back to see the dead body of Giles was one of the hardest things, Buffy had to do. Especially considering that she had to help take him down. Finding a mirror, they broke it and used the shards of it to cut the long rope in pieces so that they had two each, except for Willow, who was about to open the frst door. Making sure the rope was securely tied around the handles, they gave the nod that they were ready.

"Alright we'll do this on a count of three." Buffy said, getting ready. "One, two, three..." as they yanked on the doors, the handles on the ones that Faith and Buffy pulled on broke off making the Slayers fall to the floor. Fortunately for Willow her door opened and her little unconscious friend tumbled out and into her arms.

"Dawn?" Willow asked, giving her the once over.

But unfortunately for the others the fire chambers kicked to life.

"Oh, God no!" Buffy screamed as she heard the short burst of gas shooting through the chambers. And what was worse the covering for the screens on the chambers opened and they saw their faces and heard the final screams of their loved ones as the all consuming flames ripped over their bodies. As their screams died out the room was filled with the smell of roasted flesh and the tears of the survivors of Jigsaws sick game. Even Faith at that point had a small tear in her eye.

Hearing sobs, Dawn struggled to come out of her unconsciousness. Succeeding she looked up and saw Willow sobbing uncontrollably, her tears falling down on her face like a river.

"Willow?" Dawn said quietly as she sat up. Looking about the room she saw the fire chambers and two other people in the room, crying. As her eyes fully adjusted she saw that one girl was Faith and the other was... "Buffy?" as she ran out of Willow's arms she draped them around Buffy's neck and held her tightly. "Buffy why are you crying? What's going on? Where are we? I...the last thing I remember was trying to find mom and somebody being in my room."

Not being able to answer her sister at the moment, all Buffy could do was hold on to her a little tighter and snuggle her head into her shoulder. How was she going to explain to her little sister that she had failed in saving their mother. More importantly what would happen to them now.

Suddenly from another corner of the room, a light came on, revealing a man sized frightening image of a demented clown-like doll its face white with red spirals on its cheeks. Coming fully alert, Buffy stared at it wide eyed, her sobs softening for a moment as she could do no more but look at it. Slowly, it wheeled toward them on a tricycle, leaving Buffy for the first time in her life with the feeling of not knowing what to do or expect. It then stopped, leering at her, before it spoke.

_"You passed your test Buffy, now tell me who lived and who died? What have you given up in your short journey tonight? Was it more then I've given up?"_ the puppet asked making Buffy have a feeling of dread wash over her. _"The metal door behind me leads outside and into your safety. But I'll still give you one more choice tonight Buffy. Your friends can leave and I'll personally see to their safety, but all you have to do is stay behind. If you stay behind, I'll come out and reveal myself. That choice is up to you and you alone."_

With that said, it stopped talking even as Buffy stood to her feet and helped her sister up aswell.

"Dawn, I want you to go with Willow."

"What? No I want to stay with you." Dawn whined even as Willow put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just go with her, please." Buffy said stroking her cheek with her thumb fondly. "I can't fight if I have to worry about you."

"Okay, but you better come outside in a few minutes, or I'm gonna kick your butt." she said as she started to walk outside with the red head. Turning, Willow gave Buffy a look that seemed to say everything she was feeling and wanted to say. Nodding her head in understanding Willow took Dawn by the hand and both of them walked out.

"Faith wait." the senior Slayer called out, making her turn back around. "I...I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Faith asked, leaning her head to the side. "What the hell do you have to be sorry about?"

"For...for everything actually." she admitted. "I should've...I should've been more of a friend for you when you first came to Sunnydale."

"It's not like I was the queen of trust." Faith replied with a crooked smile. "I guess alot of shit coulda been better between us though."

"Are we five by five?" Buffy asked using the slightly younger girls catch phrase.

"Yeah." Faith replied, feeling a little relieved that they had finally buried the hatchet. She was also a little at ease because she felt like this was going to be her last time seeing her. Especially after what she whispered in her ear next.

"Just in case I don't make it out of here I want you to take Dawn to Angel. He'll make sure to protect her and keep her safe."

"Yeah...yeah you got it." Faith replied, giving her a look even as she walked outside to join Dawn and Willow.

"Finally we're alone." a voice said as the metal door slammed behind Faith. Turning she saw a figure wearing all black, a duster, and the same kind of mask as the puppet, with a remote control in their hand, which Buffy guessed was used to close the door. "It's been a long time, Slayer."

Ignoring the pain in her hands Buffy again cracked her knuckles and went into full Slayer mode. In response Jigsaw reached into his duster and pulled out a shortsword. With a growl, Jigsaw swung and hit nothing but air as Buffy sidestepped the blow. Using her Slayer speed Buffy did a flip over his back and onto the floor behind him, ready to fight.

Feeling her presence behind him, he swung the sword again just as Buffy caught it. Thinking she had the advantage Buffy was shocked as Jigsaw used his own strength and pulled her around and slammed her into the wall, pushing the sword up onto her chest. Feeling as though she remembered fighting a fight like this before Buffy pushed the weapon up and away from her, just as he pulled down on it, flipping Buffy over onto her back.

Gritting her teeth and grunting in pain, Buffy waited until her enemy stood over her, before grabbing Jigsaw's arm and rolling him over and away. As they both scrambled to their feet Buffy kicked the sword out of his hand, just as he tried two kicks, which Buffy easily blocked. Buffy then ducked a swing to her head and swung back, only for him to grab her arm in mid-swing and flip her over onto a table, smashing it. Letting out a pained breath, she could only lay there as he reached down for her. Suddenly with a burst of energy, Buffy kicked up with both legs into his face and made him fall backward to the floor.

"No...I won't let it end like this." Jigsaw said as he watched Buffy pick up the short sword. Taking a taser gun out of his duster, he aimed it at the sword and opened fire. Amplifying the current of electricity, foam poured out of Buffy's mouth as she sank to her knees and started to drift in and out of consciousness. Watching as Jigsaw took off his mask Buffy made the discovery that he was not a man at all, but a woman. A woman that she knew in her not so distant past. And that was all she remembered as the woman lifted up her foot and kicked her in the face knocking her unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 The Last Piece Of The Puzzle

Chapter 5

The Last Piece Of The Puzzle

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, groggily and saw that she was in a room with the same lime-green lighting as the hallway's of the place she was originally in. As her memory started to come back to her, she remembered seeing the face of an old friend before she fell unconscious. Trying to move she looked down and saw her wrists bound to the arms of a chair and that she was wearing a strange iron contraption around her head, a bear-trap like device covering her mouth.

"Good, you're awake." a female voice said as she walked out of the shadows. "I was afraid that I might've killed you."

"Ken...Kendra?" Buffy asked, finally coming out of her stupor, as she watched the crazed girl take a seat and sit down in front of her. "Wha...what's going on? I thought you were..."

"Dead?" Kendra asked with a smile, as she rubbed her gloved hands together. "Believe me after the things I've seen I wish I had've. But we'll talk about that later. Right now I wanna talk about you. You're actually dumber then what I remember."

"And you're more insaner then I remembered." Buffy countered. "What the hell happened to you? And how are you talking...more American?" she asked, remembering when the last time she saw her that she had a thick Jamaican accent.

"Like, I said I'll tell you about that later." Kendra replied. "You know I gave you clue after clue and you still couldn't figure out how to save your friends. It kinda bothers me that you made it this far as a Slayer and I didn't. You could've saved all of your friends...well except Giles."

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" Buffy yelled out in frustration.

"With the puzzle with Willow and Xander, all you had to do was unshackle them both and make sure that they had've jumped out of their chairs at the same time." Kendra continued, ignoring what Buffy had said. "And with Faith's puzzle, I see that you were stupid enough to put your hands in that acid. The damn key was under the third candle from the door. Didn't you hear when I said if at first you don't succeed try, try again. You should've checked the first candle from the beginning and then went down from there. And God Buffy you let your family and friends die? Didn't you notice the numbers on the keys and the key holes that matched the numbers on the fire chambers. All you had to do was use the keys from the previous games on the chambers and it would've shut off the chambers and your friends would've still been alive."

"No..."

"Yes..." Kendra mocked. "And for the reason why I did this, isn't it obvious? You took everything away from me. You and the Council."

"Kendra, I don't know what's going on but..."

"Shut up!" the evil Slayer yelled out. "You've lied to me enough and you left me for dead. That's right Buffy I hung on to life that night when Drusilla slit my throat. The Council must've been covering up me being alive when I was in the hospital, but the next thing I remembered, besides from being in the library, was being in the back of a van. I heard voices say that they were taking me back to England and that one day I would be used as a weapon against you. The van broke down and the guard and the driver got out to see what was wrong. That night I just felt so sick Buffy. Sick of my life and the fact that you left me to fight by meself just so you could go to your murderous boyfriend." she confessed as her eyes started to mist over with tears. "That's why when those men came back, I killed them and ran away. I kept running and hurting people until one day I ran into a man named John. He took me in and taught me how to make these devices and other things. You see Buffy he was dying inside too. Do you understand that? No of course you don't." she said bitterly.

"After I left him...I...I wanted to start a new life so I took voice therapy lessons so I could go somewhere and start my life over." she continued. "For the first time in my life I was happy. I had gotten a job at a bank, but one night I had a disturbing dream and I was compelled to get revenge on you, for what you've done. So I've been in and out of Sunnydale checking up on you. I didn't want your friends to die, I wanted them to live. I...I just wanted you to suffer a little so you'd know how you made me feel."

"Kendra...please let's just talk about this." Buffy pleaded as Kendra stood to her feet. "I never meant for you to get hurt... I..."

Not really caring about what she was talking about, Kendra stood up and pulled a pin out of the back of Buffy's head trap, that activated a timer. Making sure the padlock on it was secure she slipped Buffy a small knife, before walking towards the door.

"I thought that I would tell you that, I'll keep a promise not to hurt Willow, Dawn, or Faith but I'm going after Angel and his team." Kendra said as she turned off the lights at the door, only the green lighting

from the hallway illuminating her and Buffy just barely. With a sigh Kendra moved out the door, slowly. "You have exactly three minutes to cut through the ropes and get to the key in the middle of the floor before that trap crushes your head . The only catch is you have to do it in the dark, bitch."

As Buffy reached out for her and screamed, Kendra turned around and took the door handle, starting to slide it shut. She then screamed again, as loud as she could in terror and despair as Kendra paused for a moment with the door halfway shut, and spoke to her one final time.

"Game over." with that said she slammed the door shut the rest of the way, leaving Buffy in darkness only the sounds of her screaming keeping her company.

"Kendra! Kendra!"

A/N Since I didn't get many reviews for this fic, I assumed nobody really liked it, so I won't continue this with the Angel Investigations crew. Anyway to those that did read this, thanks for that and did any of you guess that it was gonna be Kendra? I left a clue that it was her in chapter 3. Does anybody know what scene I'm talking about?


End file.
